The Flying Projects (1970 Rick Feldman album)
The Flying Projects is a second full-lengths was album by Rick Feldman, it's was produced and arranged by Michael Ruff and co-arranged by Michael Peterson, was executive produced by Danny N. Lorenzo, originally released in August 18, 1970 by Around the Worlds Records (under the label of Golden Ages Record Productions). Their the no. 1 hits and 70% out of 100% perfect charts single, "You Belong to Me" (w/ "Don't Where Name in Love"), other songs included, "We Don't Belong", "Tell the Truth", "Allright On The Night", and other songs, was new session musician included, Harold Neil, Joe Osborne, Glenn Campbell, English guitarists of The Shadows leader Hank Marvin, Tommy Tedesco, Harold Finnegan, Michael Peterson, Mike Ruff, Lawrence Knechtel, Roger Harper, Steve Douglas, Lew McCreary, Anthony Terran, Tommy Morgan, Gary L. Coleman and Hal Blaine, the singers are Ron Hicklin Singers, Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson, Sonny Bono, Tom Just, Ann Neil, Jane Holmes and Rick Stevenson. Gatefold Cover with Pictures The gatefold photos we're picture by David Spencer (Front Cover), Richard Ford (Back Cover), Jack Goodman (Gatefold Cover) and David Gouldman (Inner Sleeves Cover), Rick Feldman inside living rooms music in front cover, now has Feldman outside in back cover, and then is Feldman singing looks back to concerts in gatefold. Track listing All songs was produced and arranged by Mike Ruff. Original LP Stereo Pressings Side One * 1. "You Belong to Me" (Michael Ruff, Michael Peterson) 4:34 * 2. "The Flying Projects" (Michael Peterson) 3:43 * 3. "Don't Where Name in Love" (Michael Ruff) 4:08 * 4. "In My Life" (Lennon–McCartney) 3:18 * 5. "We Don't Belong" (Michael Peterson, Rick Feldman) 4:19 Side Two * 1. "Tell the Truth" (Rick Feldman) 2:37 * 2. "Allright On The Night" (Rick Feldman) 4:58 * 3. "Today and Tomorrow" (Michael Peterson) 5:48 * 4. "Alive and Attack" (Michael Ruff) 3:27 * 5. "Into the Future" (Michael Ruff, Michael Peterson, Rick Feldman) 4:38 Personnel and Musicians * Singers (Lead) and Piano: Rick Feldman * Sessions Musicians: Harold Neil, Joe Osborne, Glenn Campbell, Hank Marvin, Tommy Tedesco, Harold Finnegan, Michael Peterson, Mike Ruff, Lawrence Knechtel, Roger Harper, Steve Douglas, Lew McCreary, Anthony Terran, Tommy Morgan, Gary L. Coleman and Hal Blaine * Singers (Other): Ron Hicklin Singers, Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson, Sonny Bono, Tom Just, Ann Neil, Jane Holmes and Rick Stevenson Production Credits * Arranged and Produced by: Michael Ruff * Co-Arranged by: Michael Ruff and Michael Peterson * Executive Producers: Danny N. Lorenzo * Production Managers: Rich Kellyn * Project Coordinators: Rodney Disney * Recorded at: Golden Ages Recording Studios in Alexandria, Virginia * Engineering: David Goose, Annie Plumbers * Mixers: Rick Thompson * Mastered at: Sky Hoops Studios (Dallas, TX) * Mastering: James Camp * Photography: David Spencer (Front Cover), Richard Ford (Back Cover), Jack Goodman (Gatefold Cover) and David Gouldman (Inner Sleeves Cover) * Cover Design: Daniel Goodman * Art Director: Richard Williams * Conducted by: Richard Wymann * Strings and Horns Arrangement: Dick Wyman * Liner Notes (Inner Sleeve Cover): Christopher Robertson * Special Thanks to (Inner Sleeve Cover): Robert Feldman, Andy Ward, Annie Gouldman, Rick Sunshine, Michael J. Cutt, William F. Nugent, Rick Getters, Andrew Allen, Christopher M. Arinkan, Andy Sonshine, Rick McNugent, Mr. and Ms. Sandman, Tom Mann and other closed friends this would like you thanks of Rick Feldman's newest albums. * Dedicated to: Mom & Dad! Inner Sleeve Covers (w/ Pictures and Liner Notes) The picture are also inner sleeves in recording sessions we're special thanks to all favorites by liner notes, a liner notes also worked by Christopher Robertson, when finish liner notes are: After this decades debut albums in 18 years ago, Rick Feldman is a watching to the pianists, and we're special thanks to all friends, we're loves you, when joined duos, also trios on Michael Peterson Trio, his Michael Peterson Trio was led by Rick Friedman, after disbanded on psychedelic sound new debut studio recording and first album by Michael Peterson and Mike Ruff in 1967 "self-titled, when into the end. ''- Christopher Robertson'' Also pictures inner sleeves, Feldman has closed-up on inner sleeves release.